Guess who
by KiraSakura
Summary: Sora met Land on a online forum one night. Riku met Sky on a online forum one night. Land went to the same school as Sora, and was a year older. Sky went to the same school as Riku, and was a year younger. Both were in Advanced English II [RikuSora]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II, or CoM. It belongs to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai (No d'uh)

**Author's Note: **Tis the fic I promised x-Raos-x, my new friend! YAY FOR NEW FRIENDS!!! Ahem. Anyways, this idea is from a few months ago when I was going through a Sasuke and Naruto thing, and I found one like this, with the whole texting thing. Meh. Originally, I was writing a fic called, 'At The Park' for x-Raos-x, but I did this, and yeah. I'm still working on it, along with Hating Riku Tanaka for japaneserocker, and Remember for Rixachan. I'd have those up sooner, but my computer went and died on me. Thank the good god I had all my pictures and music and most of my word documents on CD's and my memory stick. Ack. I had to use my brother's computer. THE HORROR! Windows lap-tops are so bulky, and the keyboards are too big. I love my small, compact MAC OS X. But that's just my opinion. Anyways, review, please? It makes me smile, and write more, which will probably make you smile. Or scream and run for the hills. Oh, oh! I redid Nightmare, if anyone's interested. Everyone was right. The ending sucked.

God, I have no self-esteem.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"And so, class, we have learned that B (x:x is an integer such as x 0). Who knows what the definition for integer actually is?" Ms. Tifa Lockhart smiled. Her long black hair was tied back, and she had a gentle, calm expression. She looked out over her class, waiting for someone to raise their hand and tell her. Except no one was doing so. Still, she kept smiling, and said, "Anyone? Come on, now. The answer is in your text books"

Still no one raised his or her hand. Finally, she frowned, and sighed. "Fine. Ms Nakamura, do _you_ know the answer?"

The girl she had asked, Kairi Nakamura, didn't answer. She was too busy staring at the back of Sora Leonhart's head. Sora Leonhart didn't notice this, as he was furiously texting away at his mobile. He blinked a few times, before raising his hand.

"I know the answer, Ms. Lockhart!" He smiled. Tifa smiled at the boy, and nodded in his direction. "What is it, then?"

"The definition of integer is when integer is squared the result is called a perfect square" Sora beamed. Tifa blinked, before grinning back. "Well done, Sora! Right, as usual" She walked over to the board, and scribbled some things down with chalk, before pointing towards a number and asking Tidus Wave what the answer was. Sora smiled, and returned to his phone.

_You were right! Thanks sooo much, Land! I owe you_

_-- Sky _

Sora pressed the send button, and hastily stuffed the small piece of silver plastic in his pocket. He then wrote down the questions, and answered them. He smiled to himself, and started to doodle in the corner of his page. The rest of the afternoon went on, and when Maths - Algebra II- finally finished, Sora was out of that stuffy room within a matter of seconds. He grabbed his phone, and checked to see if he had any messages. He had two. One from his older brother, Squall 'Leon!' Leonhart, and one from Land. All but squealing, Sora checked Land's message first.

_See? I told you. We did integers last year, with Ol' Xehanort. _

_-- Land_

Sora giggled. Land was his best friend. Sora actually had no idea who he was; just that he went to the same school as Sora and was a year older. He had met Land one night after posting in a forum. Land had replied, and the two had ended up having a major argument about whether the Keyblade, a object from a popular board game known as 'Kingdom Hearts', Oath Keeper than the Keyblade Oblivion. They had both been kicked off the forum, and in a desperate attempt to keep the argument going, they had had hastily swapped email addresses. The argument had raged for a week, until Sora had ended up telling Land about his deep, burning hatred for Xemnas (Or Mansex, whichever you preferred), a senior who thought that terrorizing Sora and his friend's was fun. Land had agreed, and the two had been shocked to discover that they attended the same school. After that, the started to talk about other things, such as the cafeteria food, until the two had formed a deep friendship.

Sora grinned, and texted back.

_Really? I thought Xehanort was in an asylum. You know, for running around screaming about how he was a Heartless called Ansem, and that Mansex was his Nobody. _

_-- Sky_

Sora sent that off, and looked at Leon's message.

_Cloud and I are going out tonight. Won't be home until late. Dinner in the fridge. Be in bed before eleven. Cloud says hi. _

_-- Leon_

Sora sighed. Leon was never home anymore. Sora was dragged from his thoughts by the sound of girly squeals. Which could only mean one thing.

"OHMIGODOHMIGODOHMIGOD!! He looked at me! _RIKU _TANAKA LOOKED AT ME!!" Was heard, along with several other shouts and screams like it. Riku Tanaka walked down the hallway, looked utterly divine in his school uniform - a pair of black pants, a black button up coat and white tie. His shoulder-length silver hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, bangs falling into his exotic aquamarine eyes. His pale skin seemed illuminated under the poor lighting of the school, and he wore a look of utter tranquillity. His schoolbag was slung over one firmly muscled shoulder, while his hand rested in his pocket. Suddenly 'One Winged Angel' rang out, and blinking, Riku pulled his hand from his pocket, revealing a fancy, expensive looking mobile. He read the screen, and laughed lightly. Every female - and homosexual - within a five-mile radius swooned. Sora included. Riku continued on his way, texting someone. He turned around the corner, ignoring the looks from his fangirls, and disappeared. Sora felt his own mobile phone, with the ring tone of 'Passion - After Battle', vibrate in his hand.

_Yeah, I remember. Hey, I just passed this really cute little boy. My god, I was so ready to just turn around and molest him. What about you? You got anyone you wouldn't mind molesting?_

_-- Land_

Sora smiled dreamily, and imagined Riku pinning him against the lockers and having his merry little way with him.

_Yeah. But he doesn't even know I'm alive. It's depressing. But he has so many other admirers. I guess he's just sick of them all. _

_-- Sky_

"SORA!!!" Sora barely had time to prepare himself for Demyx Nocturne's assault. Or 'Greeting'. Demyx's 'Greeting's usually consisted of being glomped, and having to put up with Demyx's three minute long babble of how long it had been since he had seen whoever he had corned.

"Ohmigosh I haven't seen you for ever Sora! It's been three whole lesson's and oh mi gosh did you _see_ Tanaka walk down the hall he is so sexy but I don't wanna have anything to do with him because I have my wonderful Zexion who says that I have to stop doing this to my friends but I can't help it because I love you all so much because you've all been there for me especially during that one time when I got the cold and my throat was all sore and I couldn't try out for the musical and guess what I get to play Romeo and Larxene is playing Juliet but I don't wanna kiss her or anything because I have my wonderful Zexy and OOOOOOOOH!! You're talking to Land!"

End three minute babble. Enter five hour rant.

Sora barely managed to escape with his mind in tack. Really, _how _did Zexion put up with Demyx's sugar rushes?

**X-X-X**

**Sky: **Ok. Now, since I am stupid, tell me the names of all the different ages/revolutions. You know, the Stone Age etc.

**Land: **The Stone Age, The New Stone Age, The Bronze Age, The Iron Age, The Middle Ages, The Agrarian Revolution and the Industrial Revolution. SOSE?

**Sky: **Yeah. While I enjoy having Mr. Freeshooter, I do so hate the fact that they discovered how to make Bronze. I AM SO SICK of listening about it.

**Land: **You mean Xigbar Freeshooter, right? God, I remember him. Always saying 'Dude' and 'Man' all the time. And the eye-patch!

**Sky: **Ohmigod, I know! What is up with that? It's freaky.

**Land: **Rumour is that he gave his eye to the devil in return for eternal youth. Which must be a lie because he's forty-three and getting older.

**Sky: **Who the heck thought that up? Oh. In what year did Johannes Gutenberg invent the movable type?

**Land: **1448. I know. There are some weird people in our school. You know that Loz guy? The one who's related to Riku Tanaka?

**Sky: **Of course I know who Loz is. EVERYONE knows who Loz is. He cries over EVERYTHING. He's in my Advanced English class. Last week he broke a PENCIL, and he cried over that. He was WAILING.

**Land: **Sad, isn't it? You're in Advanced English? So am I! Class I or II?

**Sky: **Really? Class II…

**Land: **Holy fuck we're classmates…

Sora jumped away from the computer, heart pounding. He stared at the screen, stunned. Land – his best friend Land whom he had no idea actually was – was in one of his classes! He was one of Sora's classmates! He could meet him. Sora could meet Land. He would know what he looked like, how he really was in reality. Yet, somehow, the prospect of meeting Land didn't seem all that alluring. Sora realised it was because Land was somewhat like a diary. Sora could tell Land all his worries and secrets, and Land wouldn't be able to use them against him because he had no idea who Sora was.

**Sky: **Oh. Um. Great. I guess you wanna meet, huh?  
**Land: **Don't worry, I don't wanna meet you in real life either. ;)

**Sky**: Good. It would be weird, wouldn't it?

**Land: **Pretty weird. Hey, what're you planning on doing for that assignment. You know, with your partner?

**Sky: **We had to choose either advertisement for those weird little moogle toys or a banner telling everyone about the school fair, right?  
**Land: **Yeah.

**Sky: **Me and **R **are planning on the doing the banner. You?

Neither Sora nor Land, when speaking of their friends, actually said their names. They just used the first letter.

**Land: A **wants to do the banner, too.

**Sky: **Oh. Brother just got home. I'm dead. Text you tomorrow.

**Land: **Bye. Have fun getting your ass kicked. ;)

**Sky: **Don't worry, I will.

**Sky: Logging off**

**Land: Logging off**

**X-X-X**

"ARGH! I'M LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!!!" Sora screamed. He rushed about his room, grabbing his pants and coat, whilst trying to pull on his shoes. His spiky brunette hair was even messier due to a horrible case of bed head, and his bright blue eyes were wide with panic. He hopped about, one leg in his pants, and one arm through his sleeve. His other hand was hurriedly patting down his hair, in a desperate attempt to make it look reasonably neat. Not that Sora's hair ever looked neat in the first place…

"SORA!! HURRY UP!" was hollered from down the hall, and Sora yelled back, "I'M COMING! DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME, ROX!"

Sora yanked up his pants, buttoned up his shirt, slipped on his shoes, grabbed his book bag and ran out of his room and into the kitchen whilst trying to do up his tie. He didn't even acknowledge the spiky haired blonde who sat at the table in naught but his boxers, thoughtfully chewing on his cereal and reading the paper. The blonde, though, acknowledged Sora.

"Morning, Sora" Cloud Strife greeted after swallowing a mouthful of Cornflakes. Sora muttered a hasty 'Hi' and grabbed a piece of toast that sat abandoned in the toaster. He stuffed it in his mouth, finished it within three bites, before tearing open the fridge, grabbing the milk cartoon labelled, 'Sora', and gulped down a mouthful. He then ran out the door, and over to the elevator. He was relieved to see Roxas, his twin brother, waiting for him.

"Your tie's not done up properly" Roxas commented. Sora stuck his tongue out at his brother, and muttered, "Yeah, yeah. I know. Just shut up and help me with it"

Roxas rolled his light blue eyes, and started to work on the piece of white material. When he was done he stood back, and both he and Sora left the elevator when it came to the ground floor with a 'click'. They walked out into the lobby, and headed out onto the busy streets of Hollow Bastion. There they waited patiently for Demyx and Zexion to pick them up. It wasn't until an hour later, though, that they realised that Demyx and Zexion were probably still in bed, and that both Sora and Roxas were quite late. In which we say, SHIT!

So, both boys took one glance at each other, before shouting out a very bad word, and then they proceeded to thunder down the street, took a right turn, slipped through someone's back yard, onto one of the main streets, another right turn, a left turn, then straight ahead. They arrived at Hollow Bastion High five minutes later, panting. They rushed up the stairs and into the school, and ran towards their second class, already having had missed their first class. They burst in the door, much to the amusement of Mr. Cid Highwind, their science teacher.

"So you lil' shits decided to turn up, then? Hurry up and get to yer table, yer morons" He scolded them. Sora and Roxas muttered a hurried apology, and scampered over to their table. Naminé and Kairi, the others in their group, giggled at their guilty looks, and explained to them what they were doing today.

**X-X-X**

"You know…I really don't think this stuff is edible" Sora commented, poking his food. If it could be called that. Right now it looked like some crazed science experiment, what with the way the peas were an unhealthy shade of yellow, and the fact that the pizza looked about ready to maul you. Everyone who sat at his table agreed heartily, and Tidus added on, "Why don't we just bring our own lunches, or something?"

"It's because, while the food here is utterly and completely revolting, my dear Tidy-Widy, they have put some strange drug in it, making us addicted to it" Selphie answered. Tidus grunted in reply, and stabbed his 'lasagne'. The rest of the group, consisting of Selphie, Sora, Roxas, Wakka, Kairi, Naminé and sometimes Demyx and Zexion, watched, shocked, as the lasagne _growled _at Tidus. Tidus promptly stood up and trashed the feral piece of pasta. Everyone else followed his example, and they all swore to never eat the cafeteria food again. So they all sat there, dejected and hungry, until a loud yell of, "ROXIE MY LOVE!" was heard. This was accompanied by a enthusiastic Axel Flurry, who in turn was being followed by Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo Endo, and last but not least Riku Tanaka. All four were related to Riku, one way or another.

Axel bounded up to Roxas, his bushy red hair bouncing up and down with every step, before coming to a halt in front of the young blonde. Roxas raised a eyebrow, and asked, "What is it, Axel?"

Axel grinned, and thrust a bunch of cherry-red roses into Roxas' hands. "Here! I saw them on the way to school today, and I knew you'd love them!"

Roxas stared at the flowers, before blushing lightly. The _only _person who was able to cause Roxas to blush was Axel Flurry. "T--Thanks, Axel" Roxas stammered, ignoring Sora's snickers.

"Hello, Sora" Riku smiled shyly from behind his cousins. Sora shut up, and answered, equally shy, "H--hi…"

Axel laughed, and said, "Well, see ya in Advanced English, Rox" before turning and dragging Riku off, Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo following.

Five seconds later Sora whipped out his mobile, and hastily texted:

_OHMIGOD!!! HE SPOKE TO ME!!!_

_-- Sky_

He didn't hear the sound of 'One Winged Angel' across the cafeteria, singling that Riku got a message.

**X-X-X**

Sora wandered down he over crowded hallways to his locker, glancing about every so often, waving to random people he knew. Sora was pretty popular, put not that popular. Everyone knew who he was, but because he was one of those boys who volunteered for charity, one of the boys everyone could dump their problems on. It hurt, sometimes, late at night when Sora would be laying there in his bed, thinking about how everyone could tell him their problems, but he could never tell anyone _his_. For example, he knew that Yuna Hikari had been failing English, and that her father would probably disown her if she got anything lower than a C. Vexen Chilly was in love with his best friend, but was too afraid to tell him. Murluxia Grace had a love for flowers, but was too afraid to tell his mother lest she beat him for it. No one knew that Sora was failing SOSE, or that he was afraid of the dark. No one knew that Sora felt that it was his fault that his parents had been killed. Only Land had the slightest clue about it, but Sora didn't tell him everything.

Sighing, Sora opened his locker, staring at the dull metal walls. Everyone else would do their locker up, but Sora didn't bother. Just a picture of him, Roxas, Leon and his parents. He pulled out his books needed for Advanced English, and shut the locker's door. He then continued on his way, sending everyone a fake smile. He met up with Roxas outside of class, and the two slipped in, smiling at Ms. Aerith Gainsborough, who was actually Cloud's older sister. She waved them to their seats, and they waited patiently for the rest of the class to get there. Axel and Riku were the next to walk into class, Axel noticing Roxas right away. He bounded up to him, and yanked Sora from his chair.

"Hey, what're you--" Sora cried, but Axel waved him off, and slumped down next to Roxas. Riku frowned, and said, "Axel! Let Sora have his seat back!"

Axel turned and stared at Riku, and whined, "Aww…but I waaanna sit next my Roxie! You know I've been in love with him fooor years…and now that he actually returns it I never wanna spend a minute away from him!"

Sora quirked an eyebrow at this. "So, that's where you were last night? You said you were going over to Hayner's!"

Roxas shrugged, and replied, "I was, but Axel intercepted me. He then proceeded to rant on and on about how much he loved me, and the only way I could make him shut up was to kiss him. We then returned to his house for a long make-out session, in which he used his tongue in this wa--"

"WAY TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Both Sora and Riku cried, faces pale. Axel chuckled, and waved them off. "Oh, and me and Rox are gonna be partners, now" He informed them. Riku and Sora stared at Axel, stunned, until Riku's face hardened.

"Axel Marion Flurry, you will give Sora back his seat, and his partner. You may be dating his brother, but that does NOT give you the right to steal both, understand?"

"But I thought you liked Sora!" Axel exclaimed, before muttering lightly under his breath, "Damn middle name…"

Riku's face went a light shade of red, and he shot Axel a death glare. Axel just smirked back. Sora was too busy trying to get the mental picture of Axel and Roxas' sex adventures from his mind to have heard Axel's little comment.

"Bye, bye, Riku" Axel grinned.

Riku scowled at his red-headed cousin, but stalked over to his seat before plopping down on the plastic seat. Sora sighed, and followed the silver-haired boy.

"Um…" Sora felt he should start a conversation. Riku noticed Sora's discomfort, and broke the awkward silence that had settled over them.

"I'm sorry for Axel's behaviour" Riku smiled softly at Sora. Sora blinked, and blushed a light red. "I—it's ok" He stammered.

"So, since we're partners now, what were you and Roxas planning on doing?" Riku asked. He stared at the ground, fighting the urge to run. God! What was it about the younger brunette that made him want to compose poetry and sing to the moon? Axel had said, laughing, that Riku was Love-Struck. Riku realised now that Axel was probably right.

"Oh. We were going to do the banner," Sora answered. Riku nodded, and replied, "So were we"

Sora felt a jolt of shock run through him. Land had said he was doing the banner. Maybe Land was Axel? Or…Riku?

"O—oh. I uh…see…erm…"

Riku smiled his angelic smile, effectively making Sora melt on the inside. "So, shall we start? Or do you wanna sit there and stare at my chest all day?"

Sora felt his face flush red, and averted his baby-blue eyes from Riku's tie. Oh, what he wished he could do with that tie…Sora spaced out again as he thought very, _very_ bad thoughts about Riku. Riku chuckled softly, and gently flicked Sora's nose.

"Earth to Sora. C'mon, we have work to do. You can imagine dirty thing things later"

Sora's face now resembled that of a tomato.

**X-X-X**

"Do you want to come over later? You know, to finish up for Advanced English" Sora shyly asked Riku. Both boys were standing next to Riku's locker, ignoring the death-glares they were getting from The Official Riku Fanclub Of Hollow Bastion High. TORFOHBH for short.

Riku smiled, and pushed several loose strands of silver hair behind his ear. "Sure. What's the address?" He replied. Sora blinked, and returned his attention to Riku's face, and not his pale earlobe, which had a small piercing hole in it, along with a small silver stud. "Erm…just let me get some paper…" Sora stuttered, embarrassed to be caught staring. Again. He started to root about his book bag, swearing lightly when he pricked his finger on his protractor. He withdrew his hand, and stared his bleeding fore-finger.

"Ow…" He whimpered, watching memorized as a small, delicate droplet of ruby-red blood trailed down his digit. Riku frowned, and took Sora's hand in his. Sora blinked, and blushed heavily, glancing away. Riku smiled at the younger boys antics. Riku then placed his hand in his pocket, and pulled from it a plain, silver handkerchief, with the letters 'RT' anagrammed onto the corner in a flowing, cursive script of black. He placed it against Sora's bleeding finger, and made a make-shift bandage from it.

"There we go" Riku grinned, before softly kissing the top of the finger. Sora's face lit up, and he turned into a puddle of blubbering, stuttering mush. There was also a collective hiss that rang throughout the hallway, and every single Riku fangirl started to plot Sora's untimely demise. Although, really, it would actually be quite timely if planned out right.

"Th—thank you…" Sora stammered. Riku grinned, showing his pearly-whites. "It's alright" Riku answered. Sora glanced up, and smiled at Riku. Riku felt his legs turn to jelly. "No, seriously, thanks a lot. The site of blood makes me queasy" Sora said.

_Seeing blood makes me feel car-sick…_

Riku blinked. "Really? I know a boy – I think – who gets that way, too"

"Oh? What's he like?" Sora answered, the prospect of going home and finishing the banner forgotten.

"He's really…different. He has two brothers, L and R, at least that's what I call them, and he has a obsession with sweets, loves to collect Keyblades, and hates the thought of war," Riku said.

Sora froze, and stared up. He looked into Riku's aquamarine eyes, blinked when he saw that Riku _knew_.

"I should've known…" Sora murmured. Riku gently took his face, and tipped his chin up. Sora stared up, and felt his heart thump against his chest. This was it.

Riku bent down, his lips mere millimetres from Sora's plush pink ones, and breathed, "So, is this…weird?"

"No…this is…great" Sora sighed. Riku grinned. "Good" Before pressing his lips against Sora's in a chaste kiss. They ignored the loud shriek of the fangirls, and Riku pinned Sora against the lockers, before deepening the kiss. By the end of it they were both panting, and looking quite dishevelled.

"…do I call you Riku or Land?" Sora asked, quietly, burying his head in Riku's firm chest.

"Doesn't matter. You'll always be my sky" Riku murmured, running his fingers through Sora's soft chocolate locks. "You have been ever since I saw your avatar and penname on that forum, ever since I told you everything, and showed you myself"

Sora smiled, and looked up, bright blue eyes shining with joy. "I'm pretty sure I love you, you know"

"I know. And I happen to feel the same way"

Owari


End file.
